dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Spiderman: Spiderman Begins
=Story= A Cave Young Peter Wayne is rushing across the grounds of Wayne Manor. "I'm going to get you," Silvio Sionis shouts. Peter runs behind a tree and watches Silvio run past. Peter suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder and Peter shudders. He turns to see Harvey Osborn crouched behind him. Harvey laughs quietly as Peter composes himself again. "You know Harvey," Peter says, "Tag is usually played better when the two guys being chased are separate." "Yeah," Harvey says, "But I couldn't resist." "I hear you," Silvio shouts and runs in their direction. "Run," Harvey shouts and he and Peter bolt to their feet and run in opposite directions. Silvio turns and bolts and Peter who proceeds to run faster. Silvio begins to gain on him but Peter tries to run even faster but suddenly falls down through some boards. "Peter," Silvio shouts, "Harvey! Get over here!" "Yeah," Harvey says reaching Silvio, "What is it?" "Peter fell down into that hole," Silvio shouts pointing into the pit that Peter had fallen into. "Let's get help," Harvey says beginning to run towards the house, "Let's go!" Peter is lying still at the bottom of the hole. His whole body is aching. He is staring into the blackness and tries to ease himself up. Peter sees a light at the top. "Harvey," Peter shouts, "Silvio!" Peter begins to get scared when he hears no reply. "I'm sure they're getting help," Peter thinks, trusting his friends. He then looks at a wall and sees spiders crawling over it. "Spiders," Peter says and cringes back into a corner, since he has arachnophobia. The Wayne butler Alfred Parker is organizing the bookshelves in Richard Wayne's, Peter's father's, study. "Alfred," Alfred hears somebody shout and turns to see Harvey and Silvio run into the study. "What is it lads," Alfred asks. "It's Peter," Harvey shouts, "He fell into some hole in the front yard." "What," Alfred exclaims, "Let's go!" Peter is crouching at the bottom of the pit with his eyes closed. He then feels something on his arm and looks to see that spiders are crawling on him. Peter panics and swipes at the spiders making them fly off of him. "Help," Peter shouts, "There are spiders! Help!" After a moment he looks up to see his father Richard Wayne repel down into the cave with his hand outstretched. "Grab my hand," Richard says and Peter grabs it. Richard pulls peter up and puts him under his arm and they are pulled up. At the top Peter sees that it was Alfred who had pulled them out. Harvey and Silvio are also standing by the cave. "Are you okay," Harvey asks. "I think it is time for you to go home boys," Richard says looking at Silvio and Harvey, "Bruce needs to get ready to go to the movies anyway." "All right," Harvey says and nods his head. All Feel Fear Richard has Peter in his arms as he walks into Wayne Manor. "What happened," Mary Wayne says when she sees Richard beginning to ascend the stairs with Peter, "Will he be okay." "He'll be fine," Richard says continuing to climb, "He just had a bad fall." "Thanks for the ride," Harvey says having been dropped off at the building where his father Jack has his penthouse. "You're welcome," Mr. Sionis, Silvio's father, says. Harvey then gets out of the car and walks towards the building. Mr. Silvio continues driving and asks, "So, how was your time." "Fine," Silvio replies looking out the window with an angered look in his eyes. Harvey walks into his penthouse and sees his father sitting down at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Hello son," Jack says plainly. "Hi dad," Harvey says looking at the ground and then walks towards his room. Peter has gotten himself dressed, but is having trouble with the bow tie. "Let me help you with that," Richard says walking into the room and then crouches behind Peter and begins to tie it. "This is going to be fun," Richard says, "Just you, me, and you mother at the movies together." "Yeah," Peter says shaken up. "What's wrong," Richard asks. "It's nothing," Peter says, "It's just that there were spiders down there. So many of them." Bruce begins to shiver. Richard finally finishes tying the bow tie and says, "It's okay. Everyone gets afraid sometimes, and all of us have fears. We just have to learn to control how we respond." Mary then walks into the room saying, "So are we ready." "Yes," Richard says standing up, "Let's go." Tragedy It is night now. "That movie was fantastic," Richard says as he Peter and Mary walk back through the lobby of the theater. "I loved it," Peter says happily as they exit through the doors. While walking Peter sees a shady looking man. Peter sees what appears to be a gun handle in his jacket. "Does that guy have a...," Peter begins to say stopping when his mother says, "Come along Peter." Peter then stops thinking about it. The Waynes approach their car and then hear screams. A shady man runs out of the theatre with a bag slung over his shoulder and runs to Richard with a gun pointed at him. People inside the theatre are screaming. "Give me your car," the man shouts. "You're a thief aren't you," Richard says. The man then shoots Richard in the stomach and he falls to the ground dead. "Richard," Mary shouts and he then shoots her down. He then gets into the front seat and jams a knife in the ignition and zooms away down the street. Peter is standing, stunned by all that has happened.